


Like A Virgin

by princesskay



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Humor, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Tom's night of bar hopping takes a wrong turn when a shady bar tender offers Bill a strange drink called "magic." The next morning, Bill wakes up with. . . .boobies???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The bar was smaller and darker than Tom was used to, but just hip and loud enough to keep his attention. It wasn't exactly seedy, a little too clean to be drug or STD infested. Still, Tom was nervous as he sat at the counter next to Bill, who was slamming shots back like there was no tomorrow, leaving his older brother in the dust.   
“C'mon. . .” Bill slurred, smacking a noodle-like hand against Tom's arm, “Live a little, Tomi.”   
Tom shifted uncomfortably on the bar stool, turning his gaze out to the open floor of the bar, where several couples swayed and bounced to the music. Up higher, a trio of sexy, scantily-clad girls danced above the crowd. If Tom hadn't suspected them of being prostitutes on the side, he might've considered taking one home.   
“This shit is good.” Bill mumbled, reaching out long fingers for the shots the bar tend kept handing him.   
Tom had been sitting here, watching Bill drink for about two hours. He was bored, tired, and a headache was starting to squeeze his temples mercilessly. Bar hopping had been Bill's idea, of course. Always the adventurous one, Bill had started out their nightly mission at a rather high-end establishment in Hamburg. Somehow, the trip had devolved to this rinky dink bar and grill that smelled like sweat and grease from the back kitchen. Tom had taken only one drink before declaring the place unfit. Bill, already tipsy, was convinced the “shit was good.”   
“Look, that's enough.” Tom cut in, putting out a hand to stop the shot glass from reaching Bill's hand.   
“What? Tomi!” Bill cried, his voice starting out low in disbelief and quickly skyrocketing through the octaves to a high-pitched squeal by the time he reached the “i” at the end of his protest.   
“You're drunk off your ass.” Tom said, leaning in to catch Bill's unfocused gaze, “That should at least satisfy you a little. I'm taking you home.”   
“Fuck you, Tom Kaulitz.” Bill began to grumble, though he showed surprising obedience by sliding down from his stool.   
“Yeah you can do that later too.” Tom muttered in Bill's ear as he helped his brother back into his leather jacket.   
Bill giggled, “I'll fuck your tight pussy.”   
“Jesus, Bill, keep your voice down.” Tom squeezed Bill's arm hard.   
“Owww.” Bill howled and yanked his arm out of Tom's grip.   
The bar tender, who had been watching them the whole time, withdrew an unmarked bottle from beneath the counter and held it up, “If you think he's drunk now, you should try this on him.”   
Tom turned to glare at the guy, “I said, he's had enough.”   
“Wait, what is it?” Bill asked, curiously, stumbling back to the counter.   
“Magic.” The man winked at Bill, “Wanna try? One shot will have you set.”   
“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Bill held out grabby fingers, “Let me try it already.”   
“Bill.” Tom began, frustrated, “You don't even know what's in that bottle.”   
“Didn't you hear him?” Bill grinned, poking a thumb back at the shady bar tender, “It's magic, Tomi.”   
“Let's go.” Tom reached out to grab Bill's arm, but his brother quickly skirted his hand with surprising agility, given his drunken state.   
“I wanna try it.” Bill insisted, “Pour me a shot, mister.”   
“All right.” The guy grinned and pulled out a new shot glass.   
Tom watched, fuming as Bill plucked the tiny glass from the bar and inspected the clear substance.   
“Vodka? Tequila?” He asked, wonderingly.   
“Not quite.” The bar tender was now smiling like the Cheshire cat.   
“Hmf.” Bill shrugged.   
He brought the shot glass to his lips and tipped it back. He let out a squeal, his eyes slamming shut the moment the alcohol hit his throat. He slammed the glass down, shaking his head hard enough to send his black and white dreadlocks flying, “Jesus. . .That's strong.” He wheezed.   
“All right, are you satisfied?” Tom demanded, “Let's go.”   
Bill groped for the bottle and poured another drink, “This shit is good.”   
“You've been saying that all night. I think you're done.” Tom tried once more, grasping Bill's elbow.   
Bill took the second shot, quick as a flash. His eyes began to water and an instant flush crept up his cheeks. He swayed a little, then leaned hard against Tom, breathing heavy, alcohol-tainted breath on Tom's neck.   
Tom set a few euros on the counter to pay for the extra drinks, and latched a firm arm around Bill's slim waist. Bill was nearly unresponsive by the time Tom dragged his little brother's skinny ass out to the car. If he had weighed any more, Tom might have resorted to tossing his limp twin over his shoulders.   
Tom folded Bill's endless extremities into the passenger side of the car and buckled him in with care. Bill's head was lolling in drunken bliss and he was mumbling something about titties. Tom rolled his eyes and climbed into the driver's seat.   
The streets were nearly empty with the late hour. Tom's Audi r8 roared loudly down the vacant lanes, leaving the occasional car far behind. He gave a frustrated grunt when he realized how far from home they had traveled in only a few hours, and pressed down harder on the gas. He wanted to get Bill to bed as soon as possible; the sooner Bill slept off the alcohol and lapsed into a pathetic heap of his hangover, the sooner Tom could deal with the exacerbated diva-like behavior and move on to a new day. This was exactly why he didn't late take Bill out drinking. Tom was always the one that picked up the mess the next morning.   
Tom dragged Bill's languid limbs from the car upon arrival home and practically carried his brother to the bedroom. Bill's eyes slid open for a few seconds when Tom began to undress him, but murmured a pleased, kitten purr when he realized it was only his twin disrobing him.   
With Bill in bed, Tom went to the bathroom and thoroughly scrubbed his teeth, ran through the shower and changed into fresh boxers. He returned to the bedroom to find Bill curled up in the fetal position, sound asleep. Tom smiled and shook his head, unable to resist the cuteness, no matter how irritated he had been at Bill earlier. He climbed into bed behind Bill and spooned his brother's warm, soft body with gentle, wandering hands. He traced those familiar curves until sleep took him and he let himself blissfully dream, convinced all would be well by morning. 

~

Bill's mind slowly dredged itself from sleep, trying and failing to whisk away the cobwebs. He could feel the headache from last night's drinking beginning to throb inside his skull. He didn't want to move because the bed was so soft and warm, and he could feel Tom curled up behind him, breathing slow and steady on his back.   
Bill gave a groan as his eyelids fluttered open, then clamped shut again. The sunlight coming through the curtains was much too bright. He felt around for the edge of the sheets and pulled them up over his head to block out the stark illumination.   
It was the start of a new week; the weekend was over, and it was time to get back to work. Bill dreaded the thought of even trying to get to the studio in this hungover state. Facing even the rest of the band would be a trial and tribulation within itself. He didn't even think he could produce one on-key note if he tried to sing.   
Bill curled up tighter, wiggling his butt back into the cradle of Tom's legs and chest. Tom instinctively moved closer, and his strong arm closed tighter around Bill's waist. He made a cute, contented sound in his sleep that made Bill reach down to grasp the back of his brother's hand.   
At peace that there was absolutely nothing motivating him to move, Bill drifted back to sleep. He dreamed something strange – that a girl came into the room and asked him to sleep with her. But the girl turned out to be a guy, and she ran out the window of the bedroom, off a balcony that didn't exist in reality.   
Bill startled awake, batting at the sheets that were suffocating him. It was terribly hot underneath the covers, and his body was doing a strange, tingling thing he had never felt before. His insides felt like jelly, hot, quivering jelly that made him tremble and jerk with the sensitivity.   
“Bill?” Tom mumbled, poking bleary eyes above the edge of the sheet to figure out what Bill was thrashing about.   
“Ughh. . .” Bill groaned, craning his neck to keep his chin clear of the sheets, “I. . .I think I drank too much. . .I don't feel right.”   
Tom rubbed the sleep from his eyes, “I'll go make some coffee.”   
“Okay. . .Maybe a shower too. . .I feel. ..” Bill frowned, trying to discern the strange, sticky feeling he was experiencing, especially down there. . .  
“Are you okay?” Tom frowned, noting the distress on Bill's features.   
“I. .. I don't know. . .” Bill began to sit up, only to find his head spinning, “Oh God. . .” He sagged against the pillow.   
“What is it?” Tom asked, sitting upright in alarm.   
“I don't know. . .I'll be okay.” Bill held his head between his hands, “Bad hangover, I guess.”   
“Do you remember anything about last night?” Tom asked.   
“The first few places. . .” Bill shrugged, “I think I had a good time.”   
“You did.” Tom nodded with raised brows, “A lot. I had to drag you out kicking and screaming.”   
“What? No.” Bill began to shake his head. He could have a problem with being told 'no', but he usually listened to Tom.   
“Well, I may be exaggerating a bit, but you didn't want to go.” Tom chuckled.   
“Next time, try to to stop me before the memory loss kicks in.” Bill laughed, weakly, throwing the covers back.   
As he swung his legs over the side of the bed, he heard Tom give an audible gasp. It was quickly followed by a sharp, “What the fuck?”   
Bill spun around, “What is it?”   
Tom was staring at him with round eyes, his mouth hanging open. . .As if Bill had grown another head.   
“Jesus, what is it?” Bill demanded.   
“Bill, you're. . .” Tom sputtered, pointing a finger at Bill's chest, “You're a girl!”   
“What, that's ridic. . .” Bill began, looking down at his own chest. The words died right on his lips as his gaze came to rest on the now much more prominent swell of his chest, peaked by larger, pink nipples. It was very uncommon for Bill to be struck silent, or for him to have no words for a situation. . . But no curse or cheery remark could've prepared him for the moment when he looked down to see his two, new breasts for the very first time. 

~

Tom's expression was concerned, but very curious as he placed a steaming mug of coffee before Bill. Bill had thrown a tank top and a hoodie on to cover the modest, but firm and perky rack that was now attached to his chest. After Tom's exclamation in the bedroom, he had run to the bathroom, locked himself inside and stripped down to see if the change had been complete. Indeed, male parts had been replaced by much smaller, but just as sensitive lady bits. He was a girl, by some crazy curse, spell, or magic. It was inconceivable, highly improbable, ridiculous if Bill hadn't actually experienced it.   
“So. . .” Tom said, slowly, “Is everything. . .different?”   
“If you're asking me if I have a vagina now, the answer is yes.” Bill replied, sharply.   
Tom flicked a tongue out to across his lower lip. He rocked on his heels, then asked, curiously, “Did you. . .you know. . .”  
“No!” Bill cried, slapping a hand down on the table, “What is wrong with you? Of course I didn't. . .didn't. . .touch it.”   
“I'm just asking!” Tom held up his hands, “Its what I would do.”   
“Well, I'm not you. . .pervert.” Bill stuck his tongue at Tom, “Forgive me if I'm a little freaked out that my dick is gone.”   
“I'm sure it's not gone.” Tom reasoned, “Whatever it is, it can't be permanent.”   
“But what if it is?” Bill cried, “The tour is coming up, and we have photoshoots, interviews! I can't go looking like this!”   
“You can. . .hide it.” Tom suggested, “I mean, they're not that big, so. . .”   
“Oh, great. Thanks a lot!” Bill exclaimed.   
“I'm just saying, if you don't wear such ridiculously tight clothing, you could probably hide that you're. . A . . .a girl.”   
“I'm not a girl.” Bill snapped, “I just look like one momentarily.”   
“Okay, so what do you want to do for today. I mean, we're supposed to go into the studio and practice with Georg and Gustav.” Tom reminded him.   
Bill sighed and covered his face with his hands, “I can't go.”   
“I can call and cancel, tell them you're sick.”   
“That's not what Jost is gonna wanna hear.” Bill moaned, “This is such bad timing!”   
“Okay, I'm gonna do it.” Tom said, “We can't go anywhere with you like this. You'll freak out if anyone even glances at your boobs.”   
Bill suppressed a growl of frustration. Tom was not taking this seriously. He seemed more intent on Bill's new breasts than figuring out how they could reverse the change. Bill knew that look; Tom wanted to touch – badly.   
Tom was only gone for a few minutes on the phone with the studio. Bill could hear him sincerely explaining that Bill had become severely ill overnight. Sorry, he couldn't sing; no, he couldn't even make an appearance; everything will be okay, it's probably just a twenty-four hour flu. Bill could only hope that this ordeal would be over in that short amount of time.   
When Tom returned, he held up a finger, “I think I might know where you got this.”   
“Where?” Bill asked, excitedly.   
“The last place we were at. It was a dump. The bar tender gave you some kind of drink in an unmarked bottle, called it 'magic.' It sounds kind of out there, but I thought it would be worth a try.”   
Bill nodded, eagerly, popping up off the chair. He was on his way to the bedroom to get dressed when he stopped short. He crossed his arms over his breasts, and glanced back at Tom, uneasily, “I can't go out like this.”   
“If you're that freaked out, I'll go harass the motherfucker by myself.” Tom said, following Bill to the base of the stairs. He came up behind Bill and placed his hands on Bill's stomach, rocking him gently, “I'll figure it out.”   
Bill laid his head back against Tom's shoulder and blew out a sigh, “But I don't want you to leave me here by myself either.”   
Tom nodded, “Okay. We can just take the day off if you want.”   
Bill nodded and closed his eyes, relaxing in Tom's grasp. He could feel Tom's breath soft on his cheek, the warmth of his body curling around Bill's, his hands resting low on Bill's stomach. Bill squeezed his eyes shut tighter at Tom's finger crawled a bit lower, pressing in. Heat began to curl there, a strange tingling, tightening sensation that made Bill's whole body hum with need.   
He pulled away, shocked at his new body's response to Tom's touch. It was unlike male arousal; it didn't just consume his groin, but his entire body.   
“What?” Tom asked, an impish grin on his face.   
“I'm gonna go take a shower!” Bill declared, flushing deeply.   
“Okay. I'll be waiting for you.” Tom said.   
Bill raced up the stairs, eager to escape the way Tom's eyes undressed him, took him, aroused him. It was wrong; he was in a very bad predicament here, and he shouldn't be thinking about sex. What if there was something wrong with this body? What if the curse didn't mingle well with sex? There were too many open possibilities to be taking risks.   
Bill shut himself inside the bathroom and slowly began to undress, trying not to touch himself too intimately. Lifting curious, bashful eyes to the mirror, he lifted the shirt off over his head and gazed at his breasts. They were small, likely to be only A cups, but they were so round and firm. The nipples were taut with the sweep of cold air, causing a shudder to go through Bill. He drew in a deep breath and tugged his boxers down. Smooth, bare skin met his gaze, a rounded V where his cock should have been.   
Bill reached out to lean on the counter for support. He had never really seen a girl's naked body up close, and the fact that this was his own body made him feel unstable. The hot, wet sensations trickling down to his core were new, shocking. . .but good. He recalled Tom's hopeful question, and was all at once convinced that his brother was not a pervert. It was a good idea.   
Biting his lower lip, Bill shifted his thighs apart and reached down with a quivering hand. The first brush of his fingertips against the velvety soft folds made his body jump as if electrocuted. Bill swallowed back a screech and pressed his fingers in deeper, sliding past the tender lips and finding himself immensely wet.   
“Ahh. . .” He let out a ragged moan.   
His legs felt weak already, though he was sure he hadn't cum yet. He drew in a deep breath and slid his finger all the way up the cleft, gasping when he grazed the swollen bud of flesh at the top. The muscles deep down clenched together all at once, raking white-not claws of desire along his insides.   
Sinking to his knees in front of the counter, Bill pressed his finger in, finding his new entrance completely slick and easily accessible. His finger sank all the way in without resistance, wringing another needy gasp from his throat. He pressed his finger in several times, probing around the inner walls with curious naivety. The penetration felt breath-takingly wonderful, but his attention was drawn back to the tight, wet clitoris where the sensations were the strongest. He stroked with gentle fingers, unsure of the pressure he should apply. The simple sweep of his fingertips made his whole body go rigid. His head thunked against the counter when he weakly fell forward.   
Bill gasped, ripping his hand away from his crotch when there came a knock on the door. Tom's voice drifted into the bathroom, “Are you okay in there?”   
Bill tried to form an answer, but his senses were laid waste by the extreme arousal. The door swung inward before he could tell Tom he was fine, but completely indecent.   
Tom's eyes widened when he saw Bill crouched on the ground, his hand hovering over his lower stomach.   
“Oh.” Tom said, simply.   
“I. . .I was just. . .” Bill sputtered, dragging himself to his feet.   
“Touching yourself like you said you wouldn't.” Tom finished, a pleased smile spreading itself across his lips.   
Bill looked down at his damp finger, perplexed. It smelled deep, heady, very unlike the usual scent of his sex with Tom. But he liked it. He liked how it smelled and felt.   
“Come here.” Tom beckoned with a crooked finger.   
“What?” Bill whispered, his cheeks blazing hot with embarrassment.   
“Come here.” Tom said, taking a step toward Bill, “You don't know what you're doing.”   
“But, I. . I was gonna take a show-”   
“Come here.” Tom insisted, stabbing a finger at the ground in front of him.   
Bill went to him, keeping his head down. His heart was pounding wildly, his body thrumming with pleasure. The need coursing through his veins was unlike anything he had ever felt before. If he'd had a cock at the moment, he would've cum already. But as Tom had stated, he didn't know what he was doing with a pussy.   
Tom placed a big, calloused hand on Bill's hip and drew him closer, so that their bodies were connected. Bill drew in a sharp breath when he felt Tom's erection stabbing at Bill through his jeans. Tom's fingertips traced Bill's cheekbone and jaw, drawing his chin up. Their mouths connected softly, seductively, Tom's mouth taking control immediately. He sucked and caressed at Bill's pliant lips, flicking his tongue in and out. Bill trembled and reached up to grab at Tom's shirt, holding on tight to keep himself from losing his balance. He felt so weak, as if all the strength had gone to fuel the powerful undercurrent of pleasure thrumming from his core and outward.   
Tom's hands slid from Bill's hips and went down to cup his buttocks, squeezing and dragging Bill close. Bill could feel the deep, significant throbs going through Tom's cock, straining against his jeans to get inside Bill.   
Their mouths parted for only a moment to utter twin groans before sealing together once more. Tom dragged Bill up against the wall, his hands gliding up the curve of Bill's spine to discover Bill's breasts. He cupped them in his palms, swallowing the small, taut globes of flesh in a hot, thrilling embrace. Bill arched against the touch, his mouth tearing away from Tom's to gasp for breath. Tom drew his thumbs down, stroking across the nipples until they tightened to aching peaks.   
“Ahhh. . .” Bill moaned louder, grasping at Tom's shirt with white-knuckled fists.   
Tom's eyes shone with delight. He bit his lower lip in concentration as he caressed the puckered bits of flesh repeatedly, making them flush deep pink and ache with need. Bill squirmed, panting loudly and beginning to sweat with exhilaration.   
Tom pressed his knee up between Bill's legs, pinning him to the wall. Bill gasped as the rough contact left his crotch burning and throbbing. He undulated his hips against Tom's jean-clad thigh, gasping and groaning as the coarse material both aroused and pained him.   
“Oh, yeah, baby. . .” Tom groaned palming Bill's new, wider hips.   
He tilted his head to drag one hard, dusky nipple into his mouth. Bill's hands tore at his braids, pushing his face deeper into the soft, pliable mound of flesh. Sucking deliberately, Tom had Bill writhing and whining in only a few minutes, and the leg of his pants completely stained with abundant arousal.   
Tom let Bill down from the wall and tilted a head toward the door, “To the bedroom?”   
Bill nodded, his cheeks flushed deep pink, his chest heaving with excited breaths. Tom grabbed his hand and led them down the hall to the bedroom. He laid Bill out on the bed and began to divest himself of his clothing, keeping a deviant, glinting eye on Bill's female body, stretched out naked on the sheets.   
Bill's heart picked up its pace again while Tom stripped down to his skin. He was looking at his brother in an entirely new light, from a woman's perspective. Downstairs, his new lady bits clenched with a fresh flood of arousal, highly turned on by the sight of Tom's toned, tanned body slowly being revealed. He took in each curve and line of muscle, especially drawn to the V that preceded the bulge of Tom's cock. A flutter overtook his lower stomach when Tom tugged his jeans and boxers down to his ankles, putting on display his prominent, throbbing erection.   
“Ahh. . .Oh gawd. . .” Bill whimpered, suddenly wondering how the length and width of Tom's impressive member would fit inside his untried, woman's body.   
It had been years since Bill had worried about taking Tom's cock instead of enjoying the size, but he knew they had taken a long time to get that place. He also knew that anal was much different than vaginal sex, but it occurred to him that since he had never been a woman before, he was probably a virgin again.   
Tom crawled onto the bed, a look of intense need on his features. He slipped between Bill's thighs and palmed one hip, dragging Bill's groin up against his. The hot length of Tom's cock pressed against Bill's crotch, drawing another long moan from his lips.   
“I'm going to take you, baby.” Tom murmured, his mouth brushing against Bill's, “Long. . . slow . . . deep . . . I'll enjoy it while I can. . .”   
“Unnhh. . .” Bill managed a weak groan before Tom's mouth sealed over his again.   
Tom kissed him slower this time, dragging his tongue along the inside of Bill's lower lip before moving on to map out Bill's tongue and palate, and finally, the rim of his upper lip. Bill eagerly opened his mouth to the invasion, taking and enjoying each swipe of Tom's sweet tongue. His body was clamped down hard, so taut with desire he could hardly part his legs around Tom without feeling the strain.   
Tom sucked off of Bill's upper lip and went down his neck. His teeth pressed hot, sharp marks into Bill's racing pulse and his tongue branded the skin with quick licks that made Bill shiver deep down. Bill was urging up against Tom's mouth by the time Tom worked his way down to Bill's tight, needy nipples.   
“Please. . .” Bill moaned, grabbing a handful of braids to pull Tom's mouth down his chest.   
Tom drew his thumb over one nipple a few times, working it to complete erection before lowering his mouth to blow a hot breath across the sensitive flesh. Bill gave a low whine, arching his back high to entice Tom's mouth. Tom chuckled softly and flicked his tongue out, tapping it a few times against the nub of tender flesh.   
Bill slammed a fist into the mattress and pulled on Tom's hair, “Tom, please! Stop teasing me!”   
“Mmm, they're so. . .” Tom eyes went hazy trying to describe Bill's breasts, “Soft, and round, and . . .ooh, fucking sensitive.”   
Bill twitched and groaned when Tom followed up the description with a gentle flick to one straining nipple. His whole groin felt as if it were one fire with one needy pulse that just kept building, as if to an explosion. He had been on the verge of cumming in the bathroom before Tom had interrupted; he didn't know if he could handle Tom's teasing and stroking for long.   
At last, Tom took the nipple back into his mouth, sucking it in slowly. He let out a groan, drawing Bill's body closer to his. Bill clung to Tom's back, his nails sinking in as Tom sucked in and out for long, torturous moments. A whine built in his throat and burst past his lips. In turn, Tom pulled back and began to swirl his tongue around the hard, throbbing peak, causing Bill's body to sing with pleasure.   
“Ooh. . .ahhh. . Feels so good. . .” Bill murmured, scratching his nails between Tom's braids.   
Tom shivered in response to the touch. He smiled up at Bill for a second, then pulled his teeth back to nip softly at the tender nubs. Bill arched from the bed, crying out louder.   
“Oh, Tom. . .Please. . .Other one. . .Do the other one!”   
Tom eagerly moved over to the other untouched breast, immediately sucking the tightly cinched nipple into the hot prison of his mouth. Bill moaned in abandon, delighted by the new, wondrous sensations that assaulted his body. He liked it when Tom played with his nipples when they were both male, but this. . .this was beyond compare to any of those situations. He wondered if Tom toyed with his breasts for long enough, if Bill would cum from the sheer arousal. Rolling his hips upward, Bill searched for the hot, prodding tip of Tom's hard cock. He could feel the stiff shaft gliding up and down against his wet pussy, arousing them both, but he wanted more. He wanted Tom in him; he wanted Tom to penetrate him to his very depth.   
Tom groaned aloud and drew back, his face awash with color. He braced his hands on Bill's sides, his eyes perusing Bill's trembling body. Bill jerked, coloring deeply, when Tom lightly smacked his inner thigh, “Spread them.”   
Swallowing against a bone dry throat, Bill slowly shifted his legs apart. He had never been embarrassed for Tom to see him like this, completely spread out and exposed, but this territory was new. He was female down there now, with a pussy that had never been touched, never climaxed. . .  
Tom looked amused, “Wider, Bibi. You're a girl now. Trust me, it's possible.”   
Bill blushed hotly and parted his legs until he felt the muscles in his thighs begin to strain. The movement left him exposed, the taut muscles aching with the stretch. Tom pursed his lips and drew his eyes down Bill's shivering body until his eyes rested like embers on Bill's wet, throbbing pussy. He leaned over Bill and placed soft fingertips on Bill's mound, just above the lips.   
“Ooh, please. . .” Bill wiggled under Tom's gentle touch, trying to maneuver his wet, aching skin up against Tom's hand.   
Tom slowly dragged his fingertips down, stroking the slick lips so softly that Bill nearly screaming. His body rose from the mattress and he grabbed at the sheets, trying to contain tormented moans. It was too slow! He needed more, so much more.   
Sensing Bill's need, Tom pressed his fingers in on the upstroke, laying open the soft folds of flesh. Tom drew in a sharp breath, his nostrils flaring, his eyes sparking, “Fuck. . .” He whispered, swirling his fingertip through a mess of wet heat, “Fuck it. . .You're so wet.”   
Bill tilted his head back against the pillows, releasing a high-pitched, feminine moan. He ground his hips against Tom's hand, searching for a stronger, faster touch.   
“Please. . .Oh god. . .” He groaned.   
Tom's fingers glided up and down on the abundant slickness that dripped in fresh gushes with each second that took Bill closer to orgasm. He writhed, out of breath, mind spinning with the shocking pleasure. This feeling, this heat and aching in his core was so different from anything he had ever experienced; it was impossible to describe, but so, so intensely pleasurable it made Bill want to scream.   
Bill's hips undulated urgently against Tom's touch, twitching sharply when Tom's finger made almost unbearable contact with his hypersensitive clitoris.   
“There, there, there. . .” Bill squealed, arching his hips up as Tom's fingers threatened to leave the pleasure spot.   
Tom stroked his cheek, smiling as he watched the emotions and pleasure flash across Bill's face, “I know, darling. . .Lie still. I know.”   
The reassurance did nothing to calm Bill's frazzled nerve-endings. He was so needy, completely strung out on the pleasure, he could hardly think straight. He just wanted to cum, to be relieved of the gathering pressure that pulsed constantly between his legs. He wanted to feel the orgasm tear through him, and then do it all over again.   
Suddenly, Tom's fingers penetrated him, slipping straight into the slick, velvety heat. Bill let out a screech and latched onto Tom's shoulders, gasping for even half a breath as Tom's fingers began to probe inside, arching up to quickly discover a new pleasure spot. Bill's body went stiff, all the breath stolen from his lungs. He could feel every muscle going tight, the pressure getting impossibly heavy in his groin. He held his breath, waiting for it to come.   
Then, Tom's fingers slipped away, and the threat of orgasm receded with them. Bill let out a frustrated groan, and demanded, “What. . .what was that?”   
Tom grinned wickedly, “G-spot. You like it?”   
Bill nodded eagerly. He had heard about the g-spot, of course, but he didn't know anything about it's location or effects previous to this situation. Now he knew what he had been missing.   
“Do it again.” He pleaded, arching his hips up desperately.   
Tom's smile was devious as his fingers stroked up to find the clitoris again. His fingers were quick, but soft, creating hot friction along the firm, aroused flesh. Bill groaned, circling his hips against the exquisite touch, determined to reach orgasm in the next few seconds or reach down there to do it himself. He could not wait for Tom to fully enjoy and explore the pleasures of having a pussy attached to his twin for the first, and probably only time. He needed it now!   
“Tom, please!” Bill cried out, unable to take it anymore.   
Tom's fingers went back in, and before Bill could groan in appreciation, they were up against his g-spot once more, pressing, stroking, and. . .  
Oooh. . .Oh, holy fuck! The elated thought crossed Bill's mind seconds before his whole body shattered into one, throbbing entity of pleasure. It exploded from his core and spread out like a shock wave, spasm after spasm jerking the breath out of him. Bill's eyes squeezed shut, a strangled cry struggling from his throat as indescribable pleasure washed over his body again and again, until he felt raw inside. Tom's fingers were up against his clit again, rubbing softly, but just enough to urge to the convulsions tearing through Bill to continue. Long moments of ecstasy passed; all Bill could hear was the throbbing of his body, the heat oozing from his core and across Tom's fingers, the frantic beating of his heart as it tried to handle the overload of pleasure.   
It was over all too quickly. Bill collapsed to the sheets, momentarily crippled by the pleasure. His limbs felt like noodles, completely relaxed, as if he were floating on a sea of bliss.   
Tom crawled up next to him, placing arousal slick fingers in his mouth and sucking the sweet taste into his mouth. He closed his eyes, “Mmm.”   
Bill breathed heavily, turning his head to rest it against Tom's chest, “Oh god. . .”   
“Good?”   
“Mmm, so fucking good. . .” Bill murmured, “I've never. . .never felt anything like that.”   
“You'll have to describe it to me later.” Tom suggested, reaching over to palm one breast, “After I have fucked you, long and proper.”   
Bill groaned quietly, “I. . .I don't know if I can handle it.”   
“Come on, now, Bill. You're not going to turn yourself into a woman and then leave me with a hard dick. . .”   
“No, just give me a second.” Bill said, holding up a hand, “It feels really fucking sensitive.”   
“How about I lick it for you?” Tom suggested in a low, throaty voice.   
“Ooh, God. . .” Bill shuddered.   
Tom was already on his way down as he asked, “Can I?”   
Bill hesitated for only a second before opening up his legs to Tom's touch once more, “Yes . . . Yes, please.”   
Tom laid out between Bill's legs, and dragged his fingers along the soft flesh of Bill's inner thighs. He smiled when Bill shivered and arched his hips forward. Laying a strong grip on Bill's thighs, Tom dipped his head forward and nuzzled at the hot, wet skin. He released a groan, “You smell so fucking delicious.”   
“Ohhh. . .” Bill breathed, letting his legs fall open wider.   
Tom nosed his way up the soft cleft, parting the wet folds for his mouth to send his talented tongue out once more. Bill gasped, his body arching of it's own accord as Tom's tongue ran a slick path all the way up to Bill's gently throbbing clit. The flesh was still extremely sensitive, but it seemed to only make his body more responsive. Every touch made his body twitch in pleasure, the muscles growing tight again already. Bill accepted the sensations in wonderment, shocked at the possibility of cumming again so soon.   
Tom's tongue flicked in and out several times to get Bill's complete attention before he clamped his lips over the soft folds, sucking them in hard. Bill cried out, reaching down to grab at Tom's braids with shaking hands. His body twitched, wanting to arch away from the unbearable pleasure, but going stiff with pleasure. Tom sucked on the skin for several moments before releasing the folds and going after the swollen clitoris. His lips closed around the bud of flesh, sucking in again, this time not letting go. Bill gasped and groaned, his body flailing like a fish out of water. He could feel the orgasm rising up inside him again, and this time he was more prepared for it.   
He pulled at Tom's braids, “Tomi. . .Tomi, am I going to. . .”   
Tom lifted his head, his wet lips grinning in delight, “I don't know. Are you?”   
“I. . I think. . .” Bill stuttered, flustered by the rapid onset of another climax.   
Tom pushed himself up to hover over Bill, face-to-face, “Can I cum with you?” He whispered softly, stroking his fingertips along Bill's flushed cheek, “I want to be inside you.”   
Bill thought about it for only a few seconds. He wanted to feel Tom inside him, too, not just the way they usually did it. This was so much different, but he knew the intimacy, them cumming together would more than blow his mind. He also knew that Tom was very adept about these things, and he would go slow, aware of Bill's newly virgin state.   
“Okay.” Bill murmured, “Yes, I want to feel you.”   
Tom suppressed a broad grin, “All right, just lift your legs and try to relax, okay?”   
Bill nodded, “Okay.”   
He pulled his legs up, laying himself completely open to Tom. Tom slid forward and began to rub his cock along the wet cleft, smearing arousal and saliva and along the shaft and over the head. He gave a shaky moan and grabbed at Bill's leg.   
“Oh, God. . .Want you so bad. . .”   
Typically, Bill couldn't find a reason to be quiet in bed, but he was so overwhelmed by pleasure and what was about to happen that he couldn't even get his mouth around the simple response.   
A second later, Bill felt the head of Tom's cock up against his entrance, before the slow pressure began. He gasped, his muscles drawing tight at the invasion before he recalled Tom's gentle words. Relax. He had to relax. Bill blew out a long breath and forced his muscles to go lax. Tom was sliding into him at a slow, but steady pace, pushing back the resistance with as little force as possible.   
Bill cried out, grabbing at Tom's arm. It hurt. Goddamnit, it hurt. He didn't want it to hurt, because everything so far had been so pleasurable and amazing. He wanted to have sex with Tom, real penetration and lovemaking.   
Tom paused, “You okay?”   
Bill nodded, “I want you in me.”   
“Okay.”  
Tom readjusted his grip on Bill's bent legs and pressed forward again. Bill gasped, certain he felt something inside him snap free. He really had been a virgin. . .  
Tom paused for a second, watching as Bill's distressed expression slowly smoothed out.   
“Move.” Bill urged, undulating his hips, “Please, Tomi, move!”   
Tom eased into a slow, deep rhythm, pushing in and out of Bill's tight space. They groaned together, each taken by the intensity of the pleasure, the connection.   
Tom leaned over Bill, rolling hips in a quicker, gyrating motion that made Bill's body open up to the intrusion.   
“God, you're so tight. . .” Tom whispered, wide, dark eyes meeting Bill's.   
Bill groaned, “Feels good.”   
“Gonna make it feel better.” Tom promised.   
His hips dragged in ragged thrusts against Bill, quickening the pace into a needy tempo. Bill gasped, trying to understand the pleasure throbbing through his body, trying to catch up as it burned into his core with the first flame of climax.   
Bill experimentally rolled his hips up against Tom's, and was pleased to find a new wave of pleasure flashing through him. He moaned aloud and repeated the action. Tom grunted in his ear and pushed his hand under Bill's lower back to guide them together.   
The method was new, but the feeling of being connected, the intimacy that bound their souls together had not changed. Bill clung to Tom as they both surged toward the pleasure, their hips meeting in loud, smacking thrusts, their bodies searing together deep inside Bill's tight, hot body.   
Tom began gasping in Bill's ear and slowed the pace of his thrusts, “I'm gonna cum. . .”   
“It's okay.” Bill murmured, certain he would've already blown his load if their positions had been switched.   
“No, you're cumming with me.” Tom replied, his voice certain and determined.   
He drew back and grabbed one of the pillows from the head of the bed. He directed Bill to lift his hips and pushed the pillow under Bill's ass to the support them. Sliding his palms under Bill's thighs, he tilted Bill's hips up against the pillow. He laid a soft kiss on the curve of Bill's calf and shot his brother a hot gaze, “I can get in you deeper this way.”   
Bill swallowed hard and nodded dumbly.   
Tom slid forward again, penetrating Bill deeply. Bill instantly felt the difference the pillow had made. He groaned aloud and grabbed at the sheets for support. Tom slung Bill's ankles over his shoulders and plowed forward, driving his cock in, deeper and deeper, it seemed, with each thrust. His hand darted between them, where their bodies were connected, stroking at Bill's tightening clit with an expert thumb. Bill writhed against the pillow, gaining little leverage with his feet up in the air. Tom was bearing down on him hard, and Bill wanted to meet his thrusts with the same needy desperation. Tom grabbed Bill's hip with one hand to keep him still and dragged his thumb in quick, firm strokes across Bill's clitoris.   
Bill threw his head back against the sheets, moaning in abandon. He could feel the pleasure swirling low in his stomach, gathering to the point of explosion once more. His muscles drew taut, clamping like a hot, wet vice around Tom's swollen dick.   
“Jesus. . .” Tom panted.   
He pushed in to the hilt and stayed there for a moment, so deep Bill could feel his balls wanting to get sucked in too. Bill made a soft mewling sound and writhed under Tom's weight. Tom's thumb was moving in a quick circle around Bill's clitoris, dragging him to the edge, almost to orgasm.   
Then he pulled back and took off at a quick pace once more, stabbing into the tight, wet heat with rapid thrusts that pushed them both over the edge. Bill came first, his body squeezing so tight around Tom's cock that Tom released a sharp, breathless cry. Bill bucked up against him, his body convulsing in uncontrollable fits of pleasure that nearly had him sobbing from their intensity. His whole body was singing with the pleasure, from his flesh, to blood, to his bones. And Tom just kept coming, his cock slamming into the sensitive, wet hole until he, too, reached climax. Bill gasped aloud, his insides tensing up again as Tom's hips hammered in quick, spastic jerks against Bill's lapsing body. Hot liquid exploded inside him, filling him to the brim with flesh and wetness.   
Tom collapsed into a heap of weak, trembling flesh and sticky drops of cum. He reached over to wrap an arm around Bill.   
“That was so. . .”   
They both began to speak at once, then met each other's eyes, giggling shyly.  
Bill licked his lips and gazed at Tom from beneath thick lashes, “I'm glad we decided to stay home.”   
“Me too.” Tom grinned, “I don't think this is such a curse after all.”   
“It does have to be reversed at some point. . .” Bill shrugged his shoulder, “But this part is. . .so amazing.”   
Tom grinned and cuddled closer, “Once we've both rested, I can give it to you again.”   
“You kind of glossed over the part where you ate me out. . .” Bill replied, casually.   
Tom's eyes flashed with wicked delight, “So you liked that, did you?”   
Bill nodded, slyly, “I want you to get down there and suck me off.”   
Tom swallowed hard, his hand grasping at Bill's inner thigh, “Jesus, Bill. . .I think I'm hard again already.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Bill started awake, wondering if it had all been a terrible, wonderful dream. The thick, suffocating weight of his dreads were in his face, and the room was uncomfortably hot. He threw the sheets back and batted at his hair to clear it from his eyes. With a groan, he realized that the curse was still in place. And though he had woken with a fright, his little breasts had hard nipples and his lower regions were stirring with fresh, warm tingling. It was similar to waking up with morning wood, but so much better.   
Bill turned in the bed, calling, “Tom?”   
His brother's side of the bed was empty, but Bill quickly detected the scent of breakfast cooking. His next move was to look at the bedside alarm clock and determine exactly how late it was. He sank back against the sheets when he saw that it was past three in the afternoon. Tom must have called them off from work again today.   
Bill began to climb out of the bed, wondering if he had confused the need to relieve himself with arousal. He usually had a process where he got up each morning, made himself presentable for breakfast and started the day with a mountain of eggs and bread, a tall glass of milk. . .All those things were starting to sound very appealing.   
Suddenly the door swung open, and Tom shouldered his way into the room, carrying a tray of delicious smelling food. A delighted smile was set firmly on his lips and his eyes were twinkling.   
“Don't move from that bed.” He warned.   
Bill sat back down, his mouth falling open, “You made me breakfast?”   
Tom brought the tray down to Bill's lap and motioned to the steaming eggs, waffles, and a pile of strawberries, “Obviously.”   
“Wow.” Bill murmured, “Thank you, so much.”   
Tom's smile faded as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Taking Bill's hand, he said, “You know, we had a lot. . .like, a lot of fun yesterday, but I know you're really stressed out about this, so I thought I'd do something nice for you.”   
Bill bit his lower, feeling a dew of tears in his eyes, “Thank you, Tomi.”   
“We're gonna get this thing figured out, okay?” Tom reached out to lift Bill's chin.   
Bill nodded, turning his face into Tom's hand, “Okay.”   
Tom climbed onto the bed with Bill and held one smooth hand, tracing the long, perfect fingers, and peppering it with dozens of soft, loving kisses while Bill ate with the other hand. He was suddenly very hungry, and Tom was the perfect cook. Though he didn't fully at admit it, Tom had a domestic side that tended to emerge when Bill was in distress.   
Bill quickly went through the eggs and the waffles, and moved onto the strawberries with delight. His fingers were a mess from the powdered sugar that Tom had loaded the waffles with, and as he delved into the strawberries, a wealth of juice poured down his hand.   
“Did you bring napkins?” Bill asked as he popped the last strawberry between his lips.   
Tom seemed more interested in making love to Bill's hand. He brushed his lips along the knuckles and murmured, “Nope I forgot.”   
“I guess I'll have to lick them.” Bill replied, sliding a suggestive glance over at Tom.   
Tom paused with his lips parted over the first knuckle. His dark eyes roamed over Bill's face, then drifted lower, checking out the perky globes of Bill's breasts. Lifting his mouth and beckoning a hand, he replied, “Let me.”   
Bill blinked large eyes and extended his sugar and juice coated fingers. He pressed his index up against Tom's mouth, biting his lower lip as it slid into the slick warmth. Tom urged closer, sucking hard on Bill's finger and releasing a quiet moan. His fingers grasped at Bill's hip, pushing the tray out of the way. Bill pulled his hand back, dragging Tom's eagerly sucking mouth with it, and nearly pulling Tom onto his lap. Tom's hands groped at Bill's body, finding the warm curves of his hips, scaling his ribcage, and at last, laying claim to the small, firm breasts.   
Sucking off of Bill's finger, he murmured in a husky tone, “I want you.”   
Bill pressed his middle finger into Tom's mouth, “This is the one I used to play with myself last night after you fell asleep.”   
Tom groaned and squeezed Bill's breasts tighter. He sucked Bill's middle finger in and out, closing his eyes to imagine the digit stroking those pretty, pink lips open and swirling against the swollen clit, pressing in deep. . .  
Tom pulled back, panting hard, “Jesus.”   
Bill sank down lower against the pillow, and batted his lashes, “I want you in me.”   
Tom pushed the covers out of the way in a rush to get Bill's naked, female body uncovered and spread out in front of him. Bill's legs parted without Tom's asking, and he drew his thighs up to his sides to make himself open up.   
“Fuck. . .” Tom swore, reaching down to cup the hot, wet center of Bill's body.   
His fingers slid up against exquisitely hot slickness that made his insides quiver and his cock twitch like mad. He pressed a finger forward, finding Bill's already gaping hole and delving inside. Bill gasped and arched from the bed, his face twisting in pleasure. Tom grabbed at his hip, holding him place as he slowly began to knife his fingers in and out.   
“T-tom. . .” Bill panted, rolling his hips desperately against Tom's thrusting fingers, “What. . . what you did yesterday. . .the spot. . .”   
Tom smiled in wicked delight, and arched his fingers up, probing for Bill's g-spot with practiced fingertips. Bill began to squirm harder, the flush rising up his cheeks like a wave. His hands batted wildly at the sheets, and his hips bucked against Tom's hold. Tom drew his fingertips in a tight circle against the tender spot, slowly adding pressure with each circuit, until Bill was panting hard, and releasing little squeaks of pleasure. His eyes slid open, dazed with pleasure, gazing up at Tom as if for the first time in bed.   
“You wanna cum for me, baby?” Tom murmured, letting his fingers ease off of Bill's quaking g-spot.   
Bill began to nod rapidly, one hand reaching down to grope for Tom's wrist. He ground his hips down against Tom's hand, begging for more of the same treatment.   
“Yes, please. . .” He whimpered.   
Tom withdrew his fingers, leaving Bill frowning and pouting. Tom smiled and dragged his finger up to Bill's clit, biting his lip when he felt how swollen and needy the bit of flesh was. Bill was ready to cum, but Tom wanted to make this unlikely blessing last as long as possible.   
“Oohh, yes. . .There, too.” Bill practically kitty-purred.   
Tom ducked his head while Bill's eyes were still shut and brought his lips to the mouth-watering sweetness of Bill's gushing arousal. He started off with a few quick strokes that got Bill's attention and his fingers grabbing at Tom's hair. Though Tom had already thoroughly enjoyed and explored this act on Bill yesterday, he couldn't quite get enough of the decadent, rich taste of Bill's girl come. It was like eating honey directly from the comb; it couldn't get any fresher, any sweeter.   
Tom passed his tongue over both soft folds, and sucked them clean of any arousal. Bill squirmed harder, his nails scratching at the scalp between Tom's cornrows. The sound of his moaning was almost unbearable to Tom's already hard, aching dick. He wanted to cum really bad now, but he also wanted to eat Bill out while he still could. There probably wouldn't be another chance in the near future of Bill's dick being transformed into a pussy.   
Poking his tongue between the lips, Tom blazed a quick, hot trail up to the clitoris and swirled the tip of his tongue firmly against the tender flesh. Bill whimpered a response and went still, hoping to keep the delightful pressure long enough for him to cum. Tom only let the stroking go on for a few moments before he closed his mouth around the tender bud, sucking it in harder. A loud gasp tore from Bill's throat, and his spine curved sharply from the mattress. His legs closed in on either side of Tom's head as his whole body went taut with the threat of orgasm. Tom reached up to force Bill's legs open again and went after the tender, quivering clitoris once more. He clamped his lips tight around the sensitive nub and employed the use of his tongue within the confines of his mouth. Drawing quick, tight figure eights around Bill's clitoris, he laid a hand on Bill's lower stomach to test Bill's reaction to the touch. Tom could feel the muscles quivering and clamping down harder and harder; the faster he moved his tongue, the tighter Bill's clitoris became, the more he went stiff to concentrate on the pleasure.   
With a ragged cry, Bill exploded against Tom's mouth, his pussy spasming in rush after rush of pleasure. His hips bucked wildly, slamming vigorously into Tom's mouth. Tom grabbed onto Bill's hips to keep his mouth up against that sweet, dripping hole, where the evidence of Bill's pleasure spilled forth in a hot rush of wetness. Tom eagerly lapped it up, humming in pleasure as the sharp, delicious taste assaulted his mouth. Bill went limp against the bed, moaning quietly as Tom licked every last drop of arousal of the tender flesh.   
Tom sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, “I'm so glad you turned yourself into a girl.”   
Bill smiled weakly, “I don't know how girls handle this. . .It's so. . .strong.”   
Tom crawled up next to Bill and curled up beside him, “I'm going to give it to you again here in a bit.”   
Bill's eyes glazed over in desire, “Your cock?”   
Tom nodded, “I'm gonna put it in you so deep.”   
Bill turned to face Tom, rubbing his palms over Tom's pecs, “Balls deep. .”   
“Mhmm.” Tom mumbled a reply as their lips met sloppily. The wet kiss lasted for only a few moments before Bill hiked his leg up over Tom's hip and began to grind his pussy up against Tom's throbbing shaft. Tom groaned, “I'm gonna plow you into this bed.”   
“Oh, yeah. . .” Bill encouraged, pressing his breasts up against Tom's chest and pinching wantonly at one nipple, “I like it hard.”   
Tom slapped Bill's hand away from his breast and replaced it with his own. He pushed it up against the other, creating a dip of cleavage. Pinching at the hard nub of flesh, he whispered, “Is that hard enough?”   
Bill cried out, rocking his hips harder against Tom's, “Harder, Tomi. . .Like it hurts.”   
Tom pinched the nipple harder and gave it a twist, drawing in a strangled screech from Bill's lips. He dipped his head and caught the nipple up in his mouth, sucking away like a child deprived of milk. Bill cupped the back of Tom's head, dragging his mouth up against his chest and panting in wild exertion. His hips ground the wet place between his legs against Tom's cock, making Tom realize that Bill had grown extremely aroused once more.   
Tom let go of the nipple and lifted his head, “On you stomach.”   
Bill hesitated for a second, his lips open, his cheeks bright pink.   
“Now.” Tom insisted, rising up on his knees, “Get a pillow under there and show me your ass.”   
Bill grabbed at the pillows cluttering the head of the bed and bent over a particularly fluffy one. He looked over his shoulder for approval, “Is that good?”   
“Perfect.” Tom moved between Bill's legs to cup of his smooth, round ass. It wasn't much different from his ass as a male, but it was what lay beneath that enticed Tom. He kneaded Bill's buttocks, stretching the flesh open to get a glimpse at his other, puckered hole, the one Tom usually fucked. It was an alluring prospect – anal with a girl – but Tom couldn't pass up pussy while he had it in his grasp.   
Tom pushed Bill's legs apart and felt for his pussy. It was all slick and drooling for him again, quivering with the anticipation of penetration. Tom swirled his fingers around a few times before grabbing his dick and pressing it up against the wet hole. He dragged his cockhead along the hot, plentiful arousal, getting his cock all wet before he pressed inside. He took Bill's hips in his hand and dragged them back while he pushed forward, impaling Bill on his cock. They hadn't tried this position yet, but the moment Tom was inside, he wondered why. It was a pleasurable shock for both of them, Tom's cock going to deep, ball's deep like he had said. Tom felt himself fit all the way in without resistance, and then some.   
“Oh. . .oh my god. . .” Bill whimpered, his hands clutching at the sheets.   
Tom let out a heavy breath and leaned over Bill for several moments, just letting his cock rest inside, “Fuck. . .so deep. . .”   
“Tom. . .” Bill whined, arching his hips.   
Tom bit down on his lower lip and pulled his hips back until just the tip was inside. Bill quivered, then let out a cry when Tom pushed all the way back in. He squirmed against the pillow, his round little tush arching up and down each time Tom thrust back into him, tip to base. Tom kept the pace steady, in and out, deeper and deeper, so hot and hypnotizing. Tom felt his mouth fall open in pleasure, his fingers tighten down on Bill's hip.   
Bill groaned louder and thrust back against him. He was impatient, even more so as a girl, it seemed. His round ass doing those sexy rotations was starting to sway Tom into moving the encounter faster. Tom grabbed at one buttock, squeezing the tight flesh in his hand and watching his cock move in and out underneath.   
“You want it harder?” He whispered.   
Bill began to nod, grinding his ass into Tom and his crotch into the pillow.   
Tom drew his hand back and delivered a quick smack to Bill's butt cheek. Bill gasped, but only commenced to ride against Tom's cock faster. Tom grabbed at Bill's other hip, pulling him in harder and bringing his opposite hand down at the same time.   
“Is that the kind of hard you like?” Tom demanded, smacking at Bill's flank like a rodeo pony.   
“Yes!” Bill cried, thrashing against the pillow.   
Tom rolled his hips faster against Bill, pushing and grinding his cock inside the tight, clenching heat that seemed to only grow wetter with each encounter of hand and buttock. Tom could feel Bill wanting to come again, and his dick was in agreement. The spasms were starting flutter low in his stomach, grabbing at his dick with needy pulses.   
Tom pulled back and flipped Bill over, eager to make Bill come all over again. Bill's ass settled against the pillow and he pulled his legs up. His face was hot and flushed, his little nipples hard as pebbles. His wet core was dark pink, throbbing and dripping with need, and still wide open for Tom. Tom slammed back in, moaning aloud as his balls slapped against Bill's ass. He shifted into a quick, shallow pace, rubbing Bill in all the right ways and quickly working himself to orgasm. Reaching down, he pressed his thumb up against Bill's clitoris, finding it wet and swollen. Bill cried out, writhing against the pillow and grabbing at Tom's arms and neck.   
“Oh, yes. . .” Bill groaned.   
Tom could feel the tight channel starting to clamp down around him. Tom released a low moan as the orgasm started to life inside him. He could feel it racing up his cock, coming so fast. . .He ground thumb faster against Bill's clitoris eager for his brother to come with him.   
“Come on, baby.” He urged, dragging his thumb against swelling, tender skin.   
Bill greeted him with a low moan, and came with a gush of hot wetness and a wave of spasms. Tom cried out, lost to ecstasy as Bill's pussy went impossibly tight around him. He lost all sense of reality or awareness, his body jerking and convulsing uncontrollably. He couldn't think about anything else except for the fact that he was inside of Bill, and they were both coming. They were coming together, a beautiful picture of ecstasies clashing and melding, their bodies fused together by heat and wet.   
At last, Tom collapsed over top Bill, breathing loudly against Bill's sweaty neck. Bill lay prone beneath him, his own breaths gusting across Tom's shoulder in a synchronized rhythm. He patted Tom's back, “You're. . .you're crushing me.”   
Tom rolled off of him, “Sorry. . .You drained me.”   
Bill giggled and curled up next to him. They lay entangled in a heap of sweaty but satisfied flesh for several minutes, trading soft kisses and caresses until Bill urged against him, “Let's do it again.”   
“I don't think we have time.” Tom shook his head.   
“Time? Time for what?” Bill demanded, “I thought you called us off at the studio today.”   
“I did.” Tom nodded, “So we can go talk to that shady bar tender that dosed you with girl potion.”   
Bill's expression was crestfallen, “Oh Tomi. . .I told you I didn't want to go out.”   
“I know, but we have to.” Tom said, rising from the bed, “As fun and exciting as this has been, I need my little brother back.”   
Bill chewed the inside of his cheek and looked down at his lap, “I guess you're right.”   
“We have a whole other life that doesn't involve sex.” Tom continued, “And I know this is gonna sound like straight bullshit coming from me, but I think it's more important.”   
Bill lifted his chin and tossed hair out of his eyes, “This is because you miss anal, isn't it?”   
Tom began to laugh, “Just 'cause you look like a girl doesn't mean you can start acting insecure like one.”   
Bill dropped the act and joined Tom's laughter, “Okay, but be honest.”   
Tom shrugged, “It's not about pussy or anal, Bill. It's you. If you got turned into some kind of animal, I'd probably still fuck the life out of you.”   
Bill pressed a hand over his mouth, laughing, “Oh God, that is disgusting!”   
Tom circled the bed to cradle Bill's face in his hands, “I'm just saying, I could never resist you.” He sank to the bed beside Bill and lined their faces up, nearly a mirrored image with Bill's make up gone, “Whatever magic that guy gave you, it's never going to be as strong as what you do to me.”   
Bill's eyes brightened and he leaned into kiss Tom's mouth, “That's so sweet.”   
Tom smiled and returned Bill's kiss with a quick peck on the mouth, “Enjoy it, because you may not hear it again.”   
“Oh, you ass.” Bill laughed, slapping his arm, “Go get in the shower already. We need to go talk to that shady bar tender.”   
Tom jumped up from the bed to avoid further slaps and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes on his way to the bathroom. He didn't want Bill to see that he was already getting hard again, with all the talk about anal. He really did miss it. . .

~

Bill was deign to wear baggy clothing, but he had to cover his breasts up, as minimal as they appeared. He wore his tightest undershirt to compress the tiny swells, then put a t-shirt and a jacket over top. Looking in the mirror, he was relieved to see that his androgyny was working in his favor this time. With the breasts covered up and not too much focus on his crotch, he didn't look that much different.   
The relieved thought was deflated when Tom reentered the room, his eyes zeroed in on Bill's chest, “I wanna feel you up again.”   
“Don't.” Bill warned, holding up his hands to protect his breasts, “You'll get me going again. And we have to go crack the mystery!”   
Tom chuckled as he swiped the keys from the bedside table, “Let's go then.”   
Bill was glad that Tom, at least, had been paying attention to where their bar hopping had taken them. Bill didn't remember where this seedy bar Tom had described was at all. He barely remembered taking the few sips of the “girl potion.”   
Bill was shocked when Tom pulled the Audi into a crumbling asphalt parking lot in front of a squat, deteriorating building with a crooked sign above displaying the name in faded pink letters that had once been red.   
“I brought us here?” He asked, incredulously.   
“Against my every protest, yes.” Tom replied, “This is why I'm designated driver.”   
Bill huffed out a sigh, “Okay, let's go.”   
Tom swaggered confidently through the front doors, leaving his sunglasses on even after they had entered the building. Bill had seen his brother put on the tough act before when trying to protect his little brother, but it always gave Bill a thrill of happiness. He knew he was loved, treasured, cherished above all else, no matter what Tom said or did. He would always be the first to jump in front of Bill, whatever the danger may be.   
Tom stepped up to the bar with Bill only a few steps behind. The guy behind the counter did not look familiar, but he could've been the “shady bar tender” for all Bill knew. He had been completely hammered.   
“We're looking for a guy that works here.” Tom said, “He gave something to my friend last night that rendered some. . .changes.”   
The other guy frowned, “Okay. I'm not sure who you mean.”   
Tom went on to describe the bar tender in detail, down to the fact that he had been wearing a white shirt with red stripes. Once more, Bill was relieved that Tom had been lucid enough to remember every detail.   
“All right. I know who you're talking about.” The other guy said, “I'll go get him.”   
Tom waited impatiently, tapping his fingers on the bar when the man disappeared into the back to find his friend. Tom turned to look at Bill, “You're gonna let me handle this, okay? I'm not here to fight, but if I comes to that, you need to go back out to the car. I don't want you getting involved.”   
“Tom, that's not-” Bill began, suddenly having images of Tom jumping over the bar to knock the guy's lights out. Improbable, but not impossible.   
The original bar tender reentered, with the shady one in tow. Bill hardly remembered his face; he was short and pudgy, with graying red hair and a thick mustache. Large glasses made his eyes seem to bug out of his face.   
“Can I help you?” The man asked pleasantly.   
“Yes, I'm sure you remember us.” Tom replied, “We came in here the night before last, and you gave my friend something, called it magic.”   
The man's eyes brightened, “Ahh, yes. Well I warned you, didn't I?”   
“Sure, in a roundabout sort of way.” Tom growled, leaning in closer, “We have a few questions. . .Like is this permanent? If not, how long will it last? If it is-”   
“Hold up.” The man interrupted, “Of course, it's not permanent. This is magic, not gender altering surgery.”   
Bill repressed a sigh of relief thought he wanted to jump up and down and scream for joy.   
“All right. So how long does it last?” Tom demanded.   
“Well, it depends how much you take.” The man replied, “Your friend here took two shots, though I warned him one would do.”   
“He's been. . .altered for two days now.” Tom said.   
“It should wear off soon then.” The man grinned, “I hope you two had fun.”   
Tom bristled, “Okay, where did you get this stuff.”   
“Found it at some street vendor in Taiwan.” The guy shrugged, “I wish I would've bought more.”   
“Give us the rest of it and we won't report you to the police.” Bill burst out suddenly, shouldering his way past Tom.   
“What?” The guy exclaimed.   
“Give us the rest of your stash, and we won't report you to the police while I'm still altered.” Bill repeated, though he felt Tom's hand heavy on his back.   
“You can't do that. That's blackmail.”   
“What you did to me was worse.” Bill replied, “Give it to us, and we won't bother you.”   
Tom stepped back in, “We will go to the police.”   
The man's face grew bright red and his hands curled into fists, “Okay, fine.”   
He bent underneath the bar and withdrew two bottles. Bill and Tom gaped at the quantity, given the fact it supposedly worked with only one sip. Bill grabbed the bottles and clutched them to his breasts, trying to suppress his grin.   
Tom pointed a finger at the guy's face, “This ends right here. If you bother us, or we bother you again, the police could get involved.”   
The man nodded, his eyes falling fearfully to the ground.   
Tom grabbed Bill's elbow, “Let's go.”   
They walked out to the car, Bill nearly skipping, “I can't believe it!” He crowed, “This has got to be a couple year's worth of pussy!”   
“I told you to let me handle it.” Tom grumbled as they climbed into the car.   
“But look how it worked out.” Bill congratulated himself, “You can fuck girl me whenever you want without worrying about it being the last time. And you can try anal sex with a girl, 'cause I know you want to.”   
Tom shook his head, still surprised after all these years, at the way Bill could read his mind.   
“Okay, but if things had escalated, you would've been running out to the car with those.” Tom replied.   
Bill grinned and clutched the bottles tighter, “We're gonna have so much fun.”   
Tom pulled back onto the freeway, and directed the Audi back to their house. He flexed his fingers across the steering wheel and questioned, “So? We have the rest of the day off. What r we gonna do?”   
Bill's smile broadened and he winked, “You know.” 

~ 

Where it might have once been a relief to wake up normal, Bill was suddenly disappointed when he sat up the next morning to find his cock back in place, his pretty little boobs gone. He groaned, immediately assaulted by morning wood the moment he had his dick back.   
Tom rolled over next to him, reaching out to grope for Bill's breasts without opening his eyes. When he found smooth, flat skin, his eyes popped open, “Damn.”   
“I know.” Bill sighed, “But we have the whole stash, remember?”   
Tom smiled brightly despite just having woken up, “That's a relief.”   
“So I guess since I'm done being “sick,” we have to go back to the studio?” Bill asked, sliding his lower lip out into a pout.   
Having two days of freedom, nothing but hot, long sex had been wonderful. Going back to work as a guy seemed a little too restricting, and not as much fun.   
“Yep. Back to the grind.” Tom nodded.   
“Hey,” Bill said, his eyes brightening, “Maybe you'll catch the bug next. . .”   
Tom stared at him for a few moments before the light bulb came on. He sat straight up in the bed, protesting, “No! No way!”   
“Oh come on!” Bill whined, “You've had pussy since you were fifteen years old, and I've. . .”   
“Never had it.” Tom finished, poking him in the side, “Who's fault is that?”   
“Yours.” Bill crossed his arms, “For popping my cherry.”   
Tom rolled his eyes, “The answer is still no.”   
“Please.” Bill wheedled, crawling out of the bed as Tom made a dash for the door, “I promise, I'll do everything you say and learn really fast!”   
“You can just forget it.” Tom replied, holding his nose in the air, “A vagina is not going on this body.”   
“Oh, 'cause it's such a sanctuary.” Bill replied, sarcastically.   
“Of manliness.” Tom added, “A pussy fits right in on your body. Not mine.”   
“Fine.” Bill replied, “I'll go make coffee and breakfast while you shower.”   
Tom detoured to the restroom, calling over his shoulder, “While you do that, just get the idea of me drinking that girl potion out of your mind.”   
Tom went through the shower, enjoying the heat and pressure of the water. Despite all the fun he and Bill had created with the “curse,” it had been a little stressful, wondering if the condition was permanent. Their careers and futures would have been over in a flash, all for the sake of one night of binge drinking. Tom was relieved it was over and that they could joke about it again. Bill's idea to blackmail the bar tender out of the potion was a strike of pure genius; Tom didn't want to think about the day it would eventually run out.   
Tom got out of the shower and dried off. Walking downstairs in his towel, he though he might surprise Bill with a little morning sex before they got to work. Bill was in the kitchen, still in his boxers, arranging breakfast on their plates. Two mugs sat out on the table, both steaming with fresh boiled coffee. Tom took his and carefully sipped the hot liquid.   
“It's gonna be rough going back to work today.” He said, watching Bill's ass.   
Bill bent over to make sure the food was divided perfectly even on the plates, giving Tom an even better view. He smiled over the rim of his coffee cup, starting to think more seriously about that morning sex.   
“Oh yeah.” Bill agreed, “Really tough after so much fun.”   
Tom took another drink of his coffee, then set it down, “Bill, this tastes funny.”   
Bill turned and shrugged, casting innocent eyes on Tom, “Does it? I didn't make it any different.”   
“It tastes like. . .” Tom let the sentence trail off as he detected the faint, but definite taste of alcohol, “Shit!” he cried, jumping back from the coffee cup, “Bill, what the fuck did you do?”   
A deviant smile started to spread across Bill's mouth. He leaned against the counter, watching as Tom's hands and knees began to tremble.   
“You little shit.” Tom tried to sound pissed off, but his voice came out shaky and high-pitched, “I'm gonna get you. . .”   
The “magic” worked fast. His shaking knees gave out and he sank to the floor, powerless. Bill sauntered around the counter, watching with curious eyes as Tom began to sway. He lunged forward, catching Tom's body when he went limp. Tom tried to open his mouth to speak, but his lungs seemed frozen.   
Bill traced a gentle fingertip over Tom's cheekbone and jaw, “Trust me, darling. You're going to love it.”   
Then Tom lost complete consciousness and fell into darkness. He dreamed about boobs, pussies, orgasms, Bill's cock. . .and pleasure, a pleasure so strong, he just couldn't keep saying no. . .

~the end~


End file.
